tardirfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WhiteSeraph/Tiger Udyr
Here's how to play TIGER UDYR. Prep Masteries are usually 21/9/0 or 9/21/0. For runes, attack speed reds, armor yellows, mr blues, movement speed quints. Summoner spells you'll usually take are Ghost and Ignite, or Ghost and Teleport. If you're playing Draft mode, you might want Flash instead of Ghost occasionally, depending on who you're up against. For skin, either Primal Udyr or SGU. Abilities Udyr's kit is surprisingly adaptable. If you're losing lane, there's usually a way to at least even the odds. Passive - Makes you hit faster and run faster, stacking up to 3 times. Make sure you use this to your advantage when in a fight or going for a turret. Q - Passively makes you hit harder. The active ability makes your next attack deal a lot of damage over time, and increases attack speed. You'll want to use the active effect on whoever you're laning against, since it hits hard. Usually max this first because of the sheer fighting and farming potential from one stance. W - Passively gives you lifesteal. The active ability gives you a shield, which can be really really useful and save your ass, like if you're low and the enemy uses Ignite on you. I'll usually stay in this stance when I'm last hitting because it keeps health up, and makes the enemy think they're safe (huehue). Max this 2nd for the utility of the shield as well as the sustain from lifesteal. E - Passively makes your autoattacks apply a stun. On activation, increases movement speed for few seconds. I'll max this after W since putting points in it doesn't increase the stun duration, it just makes you run faster. R - You don't even touch this with Tiger Udyr. Like, you have everything else maxed before you put points in it. There's no use for it. Items As a melee champion, Udyr is a bit less item dependent than melee champions like Jax or Lee Sin. However, he still requires a solid build to be useful. Here's the most efficient way to build TIGER UDYR. Start/Early/Boots If you're up against AD top, start with Cloth Armor + 4 red pots + 1 blue pot. The 1 blue pot is acceptable because usually you'll get Turtle Stance at level 2, and farm in that stance. If you're up against AP top (aka Singed, Vlad, Akali, etc) you'll start with Crystal Flask + 3 red pots. This is because armor won't do shit for you, and Flask is actually pretty good for Udyr (free mana pots for rest of the game ;D) You'll want tier 2 boots pretty early, so get either Tabi or Treads. Until about level 4-5ish, you can also build up to 2 Doran's Blades, which will boost your early tankiness, damage, and sustain noticeably. Core Next you'll rush Blade of the Ruined King, which is a fantastic item on Udyr. This is probably the only non-negotiable item in a TIGER UDYR build, which is why it has its own section. Other Items Now that you have Tabi/Treads and BotrK, you can pretty much just choose out of the following list to finish your build. Just be sure to get at least 1 full tank item ;3 *Zephyr (only get if you chose Tabi over Treads) *Sunfire Cape *Maw of Malmortius *Frozen Mallet *Trinity Force *Manamune (if you plan on getting this, get your Tear right after you finish boots) *Frozen Heart *Randuin's *Warmog's Category:Blog posts